


Flight Plan

by M14Mouse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision and Sam goes flying and bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

“You…as of right now…are late, Vision,” Sam said as he looked up from his watch and grinned. 

“No, I am not,” Vision said with the tilt of his head. 

“Yes, you are…by three seconds,” He said with a grin. 

“Your watch isn’t working correctly.” 

“Tony made sure that it wasn’t.” 

“Mr. Stark has been known to be off on occasion.”

He started laughing at that point. 

He heard a lot of things about Vision before he joined the team. Ranging from being creep out to he is a better version of Tony. He heard everything else in between from having dry sense of humor to oh, my god, he was going to shoot me. He was kind of wondered about that last one. 

Once he did meet him, everyone was right. Vision was much all of these things above. 

Everyone also got it kind of wrong too. 

“Point taken, man. What area should we check out today?” He said.

“North,” Vision said as he looked toward the sky. 

“Then lets do this,” He said as he slipped on his goggles. 

Vision nodded his head before taking off. After a running start, he was right behind him. 

It was a habit for them not to speak for the first couple of minutes. It gave them time to enjoy the wind, the feel…just the moment. No one else on the team got it really. Neither he nor Vision could explain it to the others. So, they don’t. If anyone asked, they are just checking the perimeter. 

It worked out fine for them. 

“Soo…Wanda, huh?” He said. 

“Ms. Maximoff?” Vision said. 

“That is why you were late.” 

Everyone found it amusing on how Vision and Wanda made circles around each other. There was a betting pool going on and a possible pizza night involved as well. At much as it amused him, he was staying out. 

One person was trying to figure out what life was, the other trying to rebuild their life. Definitely not easy stuff either. 

“Mr. Maximoff and I had a brief conversation before I came.” 

“You know that you don’t have to ask her out on a date. Coffee would be nice and simple.” 

“I don’t drink coffee.” 

“Then you try hot chocolate. You don’t have to make it complex, man. Sometimes, simple is the best,” He said. 

“I do not believe that you are a part of the betting pool. I am not sure what you gain from this line of questions,” Vision said. 

“Is it wrong to see your friends happy?” 

“No.” 

There was a long pause between the two. He didn’t try to force anything. He just decided to take in the view of the trees and dots of houses. 

“Happiness isn’t defined by relationships,” Vision said suddenly. 

“You’re right. Happiness is what you make of it. Weather you are in a relationship or not, it is what makes you happy. So what makes you happy?”

He could tell that Vision was side eying him. 

“I do not know. I never have been asked that question before.” 

“It isn’t an easy question to answer sometimes. What makes us happy can change from moment to moment.”

“What makes you happy, Mr. Wilson?” 

“Flying…hanging out with my friends…playing videogames…playing with my little nieces and nephews….Chocolate…fresh doughnuts…Fall…,” He said off of the top of his head. 

“I…enjoy flying and understanding reality television. I found it engrossing and quite an interesting study of the extremes of human behavior.” 

He blinked for a moment. He tried to image Vision watching Survivor. It was definitely an interesting picture.

“It was Clint, wasn’t it?” 

“Mr. Barton had nothing to do with it.” 

“Clint had everything to do with this,” He said with a laugh. 

“I also enjoy this team…my teammates. I enjoy these conversations and our flights. Perhaps, this is my part of my happiness,” Vision said thoughtfully. 

“Part of it, yes. It changes and it grows.” 

“You are very insightful individual, Mr. Wilson.” 

“I’m not as insightful as you think but thank you.”

Vision looked over at his shoulder and stared at him for a moment. It was like that he was trying to figure something out. It wasn’t like that he was mystery or something. 

“We are almost finished the North perimeter,” Vision said as he turned back around. 

“I know…maybe, we should take the long way back,” He said. 

“Captain Rogers has a training session ready for us in 30 minutes.” 

He snorted a little.

“He would plan something like that. Same time, next week?” 

“I look forward to it.”


	2. The Kill Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns Vision like to think a lot. Sometimes, that isn't a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them.

“Ultron would have killed you first,” Vision said.

That was random. He noticed that Vision can have some random moments. One time, he was informed on some player on Survivor who had the greatest chance of winning a million dollars. Another time, it was the people who got kicked out of house in Big Brother. 

“Okay…?” He said. 

Vision tilted his head. 

“I am sorry. I was running and analyzing different scenarios.”

“Ah…you know that I wasn’t an Avenger at the time.”

“I realize that fact.”

“Okay then…So, West this time?” 

“You are not…curious?” Vision said with the tilt of his head. 

“Look who is curious now, huh?” He said with a smile.

“Humans are curious creatures. They are very much like the saying…“curiosity killed the cat.”

“You aren’t the same? You are curious about my reaction.” 

“Because your reaction is not typical.” 

“Because I have been there sometime or another,” He said. 

He had been there. He been there for that History test where he got two of the answers mixed up. He has been there with his mom and dad. He had been there with Riley. He had been there to second guess himself a million times. He questioned himself…what could he have done? What should have he done this? It is a dangerous road to walk down.

Vision tilted his head. 

“With the whole second guessing yourself…I have been there. All of us have. It sucked,” He said. 

Vision stared at him for quite sometime. 

“You are quite insightful.” 

“Tell that to Cap. So…what brought this on?”

“I was looking through some old files and I began to analyze them.”

“And you remembered,” He said with a nod. 

“Yes,” Vision said. 

“Understandable. Don’t try to do it often because you realize you start doing it all of the time.” 

“Wise words.” 

“So…West today?” 

Vision nodded his head. 

“To answer your question…I don’t think so.” He added. 

“Sam?” 

“Kill me first. First off, from everyone told me about Ultron…He had the ego of a small planet. He liked to brag….he wanted take out the heaviest hitters he could find. Me? Not even close. I’m just a guy with a set of wings. My main job is to make sure that Cap doesn’t go splats when he decided to jump off randomly high buildings and airplanes.”

“You are correct. In theory, you are a minor threat. You pose little to no threat to Ultron. In reality, you pose a great threat to him.”

“How so?” 

“Like Mr. Barton, your greatest strength is not your body, but your heart. It is our great benefit that he failed to see that,” He said.

He flushed a little. Like Cap, Vision had a way with words. 

“Glad that he didn’t see that.” 

“Very,” Vision nodded. 

“So…West…”

“West, it is.” 

End of Kill Plan

Next Chapter: The Value Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Still going to continue writing this until Civil War comes and burns my little fic down. Oh, well. :D Thanks for the reviews. And read and review if you wish.


	3. The Value Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision understood Sam’s worth long before the others did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them.

_300_

That was the original number of applicants for the Falcon project. Their backgrounds were diverse. They were young, old, rich, and poor. They were male and female. They came from different races and cultural backgrounds. They came from different branches of armed forces. Army…Navy…Marines…Air Force. He read their stories and they interested him as well as Sam’s story did. 

_50_

That was the number of applicants after going through a gambit of tests. There were the standard background check and medical history. There were also intelligent tests and physical endurance tests. Briefly he wondered if Sam knew about these tests or what the military covered in a tone that all of these tests were standard protocol. 

_20_

That was the number of applicants that were invited to special training camp. These applicants went through more tests and training. He found it interesting that Captain Rogers and Sam’s training may have been decades apart but still involved the same intense training. 

_10_

The group was narrowed down to ten and then paired them off. These men and women may have excelled as individuals. Now, there were paired to work as a team. They ate together, train together, slept together, and live together. This stage went they started introducing the prototypes. No single set of wings were alike. Some were lighter, smaller, bigger, stronger, and longer in wing span. He noted that this project was experiment as the candidates was going through it. It was a progress marked by failure, by death, by fear but ultimate a hope and a desire to save lives. 

_2_

He knew their names. He read their files. He knew their success rate. He knew how where they were stationed. He knew what missions they were on. He knew about the tests they ran after their missions. He knew everything. But from Sam, he learned their stories. He learned about Riley’s desire to get Sam to listen to country music. From Sam tell the story, it involved into changing one’s ringtone. In turn, He learned about Sam’s desire about getting Riley to listen to Martin Gaye. He learned about their pranks between missions. He learned about Riley’s strange addiction to pizza. He learned about their break in Rome. He learned about their final mission together. 

He learned ask that question only once. 

_1_

He knew what came after. Sam finished his tour and put away his wings. He went to therapy three times a week. He went back to school with the G.I bill for counseling. He gained employment at the Veterans Affairs Hospital in Washington DC. Few years later, he ran into Captain Rogers during one of his morning runs and the humans would say that the rest was history. 

Sam told the story in a different light. He said that Captain Rogers was being a “jerk” running laps around him. He would also like to note that he was a stalker that jumped out of things without warning people and “giving people a heart attack”. 

Captain Rogers protested only a few of those details. 

_0_

Sam would often say that he was a man with a pair of wings. Supposedly, he could see the value of what he said. The longer that he known the man, he found that his value was much higher. He is loyal as Captain Rogers like to point out from their road trip. He is good listener as Ms. Ramanov and Ms. Maxioff liked to point from their multiple conversations. He has a sense of humor as Colonial Rhodes like to point from their monthly trips to a local drinking establishment. 

He would like to add several points above he is a man who worth isn’t what he has but what he is. 

If he saw it, maybe the world will see it soon enough. 

He hoped. 

Humans could be a little short in that regard. 

End of The Value Plan


	4. Name Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam named his drone. Everyone is a critic expect Vision. He is just unhelpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them.

“I’m not calling him that,” Sam said. 

“It is his name,” Vision pointed out.

“It sounded like that I am reading off of my cable box’s serial number at home. I’m not about to shout that when I fighting an army of robots. No thanks.” 

“My recommendation is short the numbers and letters into breakable and easy to use wordage.” 

“No…I am not calling him 123 or ABC either. The little guy deserved a real name.” 

“You have already given the drone a gender. It is a sign that you are getting attached.”

“Say the guy that has been following Wanda around like a puppy. You are quite attached if you asked me” 

“I found her company pleasing.”

He chuckled. 

“Awww…thank you for making me feel unloved here. I thought that you liked me.” 

“I also find your company pleasing.” 

“Thanks for the warm and fuzzy. Now, back to important matter at hand, what do I call him?” Sam said as he looked and held the little bird shaped drone. 

It was kind of cute for drone. 

Who was kidding? It was adorable and it is his. Doesn’t matter what the others said. The little drone is awesome. It remembered him of those spy movies that he watched when he was a kid. He loved the cool gadgets. It is freaky awesome that he had one of his own. Of course, his wings are awesome too but the little drone is a close second. Okay, it was a tie. 

“Have the others offer their input?” 

“Nat refused but I think that she is creep out by him. I have no idea why. Steve would give a terrible name because he is a jerk. Rhodes and Tony will make fun of me. Wanda gave me some suggestions but I have to look them up later because I don’t know if she is pulling my leg or not. So I asking you since I know you will give me your honest opinion.”

Vision stared at the little drone. He wondered what Vision was thinking. 

“His coloring is red and grey. Perhaps, Red will be a good name for him. He also is quite small. Small would be a good name as well,” Vision said. 

“He isn’t that small! He is just a little compact. Hmmm…I think that you’re right track. Red kind of suit him since he is red and silver.” He said.

“Of course, perhaps, drone would be a good name as well.” 

“No…it is the same as the cable box. I am not naming him drone.” 

He stared at the drone a little. He wasn’t tiny. He was just a little compact. He knew from the tests that he ran. The little guy packed a mean punch. The red was on his wings. Oh…

“Redwing. His name is Redwing,” He said. 

“That is a fitting name for him.”

“You are making fun of me.”

“I am doing no sure thing.” 

He laughed. 

“Ready to see what this thing can.”

“Ready if you are.” 

End of Name Plan 

Last Chapter: Letter Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Redwing's interaction was adorable. That is all.


	5. The Letter Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sends Vision a letter. Post Civil War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Vision was unsure where the letter came from. It had no visible markings. His senses detect no threat. It was a plain envelope with his name on it. Slowly, he opened the envelope to reveal a letter. He pulled it out the letter and opened it. 

_Vision_

_Hey. I know that you are supposed to analyze and ship it off to Ross for information. Sorry to say that this letter isn’t that exciting. Of course, you have to define the word “exciting” because Clint and Tic-Tac’s little game of pool was very exciting. There were fighting and apparently, beer pong involved. I really didn’t ask. First off, everyone is doing well including Wanda. We are trying to find her a teacher to help her with her control. We have a few leads for that. So, next time that you see her…she will totally kick some ass. More ass than she already kicks._

_Steve is checking things off his list._

_We should take pictures of the whole Thai food thing._

_It was awesome._

_Star Wars is next._

_As a team, we are mildly horrified that he only seen the prequels._

_We are going to correct that as soon as we find a version that isn’t a crappy bootleg._

He grinned slightly. He could feel such warmth from the letter. He even felt a twitch of envy.

_Tic Tac lives up to his namesake. He has shown me his ant farm. Apparently, Antony Jr is his favorite. I can’t tell them apart and he gets mildly upset if you can’t. He babies them like you wouldn’t believe. It is hilarious to say that he is an ant mama._

_Never play darts with Barton…or poker…any game that requires betting. He will wipe you clean of all of your chocolate. Just ask Scott and Cap._

_I heard from the grapevine that Rhodey is doing better. I hope that it’s true that Tony got him walking again. That is good. I miss you guys. Well…most you and Rhodey…and my wings and Redwing. You are taking care of him, right?_

_My question is how are you?_

_Hard question to answer I know. I don’t know how you feel. This thing is a hot mess. I regret a few things but never regretted what side I was on. It was my choice. Scott’s choice...although, Steve had a lot to do with it too. It was Clint’s choice and Wanda’s. You could say that we made the wrong choice. We are international fugitives and were locked away in a prison._

_But it was a choice._

_You made one as well when you saved Wanda._

_Thank you for that._

_From now, you make your own choices._

_Good luck. I wish that I had some knowledge to pass on but really? You are going to make good choices and bad. Choices that will have a shade of grey and some are shaded in black._

_It is going to suck. That is a part of being human. I suppose this is the part that I reveal our great plan. We are going to a festival. The end._

_I have a feeling that we will meet again someday. Hopefully we will be on the same side._

_Seeya around._

_Sam_

Vision folded the letter. He missed them…he missed his family. Sam was right as much as illogical as a human can be. He was right. His choices start now. A smile touched his lips. There was a strong possible that this will be true. That they will fight together again some day. He would very much like that. 

In fact, he looked forward to it. 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I enjoy writing this little series. Perhaps, I will return to writing it one day. Who knows with Infinity Wars? But right now, it stands complete. Read and Review if you wish.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Soo…I have no idea where this fic came from. I thought that it would fun? (SO much fun that I wrote 2 more parts….opps) Civil War is probably going to break my heart and my fic. So…read and review if you wish.


End file.
